Hummingbird
by molbymagic
Summary: The Unit needs help on a mission. What happens when the only help they have is a strange girl?
1. Chapter 1

A big thank you to Wikkid X for BETAing this for me =D Thanks also to tlep for your good advice! I don't own the Unit :(

**Chapter 1**

It was early and cold, the wind adding a piercing chill to the air. There was no brightness to the morning; the sun had been obliterated from the sky by the thick, black clouds that threatened to pour with rain at any moment. Lucy hated the rain; in fact, she hated any form of precipitation at all.

It was a miserable Tuesday. In the distance, office workers could be seen hurrying to and fro between huge buildings, glad that Monday was over, but depressed that it was only Tuesday, and not even half way through the week.

It had been sunny only the day before, but as it was May, British weather was somewhat unpredictable, and it was as likely to be gloriously brilliant one day as chucking it down with rain the next. It was best to be prepared, so a spotted umbrella, still slightly damp from the previous day's downpour, was currently residing in the bottom of her bag.

The street was deserted apart from the solitary girl making her way up the road. She was a pretty fifteen year old, small for her age with long, light brown hair, and dressed formally: hair pinned back neatly, blazer wrapped tightly around herself to try to keep out the wind. As she passed the mouth of a dark alley, she tripped, and was about to tumble down onto the puddle-riddled tarmac when someone caught her arm and held her steady, ensuring she didn't fall.

"Thanks," she muttered in the general direction of the person who had stopped her falling, and carried on walking, thankful that she hadn't damaged her new work clothes. She didn't get far: whoever had taken hold of her hadn't let go. She looked backwards over her shoulder and saw a man, tall and scruffy, slightly fat with a stubbly beard. She yanked her arm away from him, gratitude turning to disgust at the sight of this tramp-like creature.

"I said thank you." she snapped, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from the unpleasant smell as possible.

She started to walk away again, but the man grabbed her, this time around the shoulders, and pulled her back. She pushed him, trying to get away, but he didn't let go.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a friend?" His words were slurred. He was drunk, even at 8 o'clock in the morning.

She looked up at him again. He was leering down at her, with an unpleasant look in his eye. Suddenly she was frightened. She struggled harder to get loose, looking around desperately for anyone nearby that might be able to help her.

"I don't know you! Get off!" The panic in her voice was audible now, and the man grinned even wider, crushing her against his chest. She could feel his putrid breath on the top of her head, and she pushed against him, scratching at his body with her nails. With one huge hand he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning her against him. She trembled as she felt him whisper in her ear.

"Feisty, hey? The boys will love you." He giggled, and licked her cheek. He stank of alcohol, and his bristles rubbed against the side of her face uncomfortably. She let out a sob. She had never been more frightened.

He thrust her away from him now, looking her up and down as if she was a horse at a market. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break free. She drew in a breath to scream, but he covered her mouth with a fat, dirty hand. She bit down, hard, and he yelped and let go of her mouth, long enough for her to let out a loud scream. Instantly his arm was around her throat, cutting off her air.

"Naughty naughty," he slimed as he started dragging her into the depths of the alley. She was struggling for breath, and everything was going dark. Stars erupted in front of her eyes as she was dragged into an empty car park.

Figures slipped out of the shadows and from behind parked cars. It had grown steadily brighter as the clouds thinned, and she could see the unpleasant expressions on their faces.

"What have we here then, Davey? Gonna share with your mates then?" one of them leered, licking his lips as he looked at Lucy, who was now drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Bagsy first," another one said, "You had first go on the last one."

"You'll get what you get given," growled yet another loathsome voice. "There's plenty to go around." The arm around her throat loosened enough for her to breathe again, and she drew in deep breaths as tears coursed down her cheeks.

There was a circle of them surrounding her, and now she was being pushed around from one person to the next, being poked and prodded and groped as she went. They were pushing her faster and faster, until she became dizzy, and felt sick. Her blazer had been ripped off, her bag thrown to the side.

"No…please…" she whispered as one of them tore at her shirt, but she could do nothing to stop them.

Suddenly, there was a yell, and she was falling. She hit the floor as bodies tumbled to the ground all around her, like a strange new type of rain. The rest of the gang were running away, and someone helped her to her feet. She looked up to see who it was, only to find another circle of men around her. The one who had helped her up looked really tough, with short red hair and a large scar on his cheek. He looked dangerous, like a criminal. She struggled to get away from him, pushing him back as she stumbled into another man.

"Dirt Diver, give her here."

"Sure thing, Cool Breeze." he said, moving away. The new man took hold of her, and put his arms around her gently, cradling her as if she were a small child. She could tell he meant her no harm, so she relaxed and sobbed into his t-shirt, as the other men moved the fallen bodies and retrieved her things.

"Shhhhhhhh," he whispered. "Be strong, you'll be okay, you'll get through this." She sniffed a final time, wiped her eyes, and stepped back. She looked into the eyes of the man who had allowed her to ruin his t-shirt with her tears, and saw concern there, but not pity, for which she was thankful. She didn't want to be branded a victim. He was handsome, also with closely cropped hair.

"Sorry," she said, "I messed up your top."

He smiled slightly. "No problem. You okay now?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes again. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine now. I'm not usually this…messed up, you know?" she replied.

"I'll take your word for it." he joked. She laughed, and he smiled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She wiped her eyes again. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine now. I'm not usually this…messed up, you know?" she replied._

_"I'll take your word for it." he joked. She laughed, and he smiled again._

* * * *

Bob was glad to see her looking better. The colour had returned to her cheeks, and the wild panic had faded from her eyes. He had never seen anyone so scared as when those men were mauling her. How could anyone do that to another human being? But he knew criminals, and bad people, having dealt with them on a regular basis for years now. That's what you get for joining the army. He was just thankful they'd got there in time.

To her credit, she didn't flinch when Mack walked past her, dragging the body of the man who had grabbed her at the mouth of the alley. She was already starting to look more composed. It was as if she had sealed the events of the last few minutes into a locked box in a dark corner of her mind, where she could forget all about those horrid men, and their even more horrid intentions.

The other men returned with her things. Jonas, a tall, imposing black man with a look of kindness in his eyes, and Charles, who was shorter with wild black hair and a beard were carrying her bag and jacket. They seemed friendly enough, having just saved her from the gang of creeps.

"Thank you," she said, the emotion strong in her voice. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Charles replied, "Dirt Diver heard you call out, so we decided a detour was necessary." She nodded, then hesitated for a moment before asking a question.

"So just who are you guys? I've never seen anyone take people out so quickly before." Jonas, who seemed to be the leader of the group, answered, giving her their cover story.

"We're a special division of the police force on a routine…" She cut him off, eyebrows raised.

"Don't lie to me, I know you aren't police. For one thing, last time I checked, our police force didn't consist solely of highly trained Americans. Two, our police aren't packing half the concealed weapons you are, yes, I did notice them. And three, they don't use call signs." She pointed to Mack and Bob. "If you two are Dirt Diver and Cool Breeze, then who are you?" She asked, gesturing towards Charles and Jonas. The four men attempted to hide their smiles at the intelligence, forwardness and inside knowledge of this seemingly innocent girl.

"I'm Snake Doctor, and this is Betty Blue. As you know, these aren't our real names, but we can't disclose them to you at this moment in time. I can, however, tell you this: we're looking for a man named Crayton. He owns a business round here and we were on our way to see him."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Crayton? Mr David Crayton?" she asked, the look of shock on her face almost comical.

"What, do you know him?" Mack enquired. She nodded slowly.

"Sure. I can take you to him if you like." she said, still blinking in confusion. Jonas nodded.

"I'd like a moment with my men if you don't mind, Miss…?"

"Winchester. Lucy Winchester. Just Lucy to friends, such as yourselves." she replied.

"Friends?" queried Bob.

"You certainly are," Lucy said, smiling at him. "You saved my ass, so I'm duty-bound to return the favour." She wandered away up the alley to give them some space, and started rearranging her hair.

"Can we trust this girl?" Charles asked.

"I think so; doesn't look like she could do much harm to me." Mack replied, throwing a glance over to Lucy, who was now reapplying her lip-gloss with a small pink mirror.

"First appearances can be deceptive. There's more to this girl than meets the eye," Jonas said. Bob nodded in agreement.

"We're going to have to trust her," Bob whispered. "She's our only link to Crayton, and we need to get to him and find out what he's hiding, fast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_We're going to have to trust her," Bob whispered. "She's our only link to Crayton, and we need to get to him and find out what he's hiding, fast."_

When their discussion was finished, Jonas motioned to Lucy to join them, and she hurried over.

"Decided to trust me then?" she asked, cheekily. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Before we answer that, how exactly do you plan on getting in?"

Lucy grinned and fished a plastic card out of her handbag, holding it up for the unit members to see. The word 'Craytons' was clearly visible across the top. "I'm on work experience there, and I started yesterday so I already have my pass to get in. Any further questions?"

Jonas nodded approvingly. "Excellent. No further questions. We need your help, Lucy- we believe Mr Crayton is linked with terrorists." He passed her a cheap-looking mobile phone. "My number is already saved. Use it only in an emergency."

Mack placed some small plastic devices in her hand. "You know what these are?" he asked.

Lucy's smile widened. "Sweet! Bugs! This just got a whole lot more interesting."

Mack frowned at her excitement. "This isn't a game, Lucy. These people are dangerous. We need you to plant those bugs _carefully_." he drawled.

Her face abruptly became as serious as his. "I know, Dirt Diver. I'll be careful." Then the cheeky grin returned. "So I'll see you guys here same time tomorrow?"

"Roger that," Jonas said, and the Unit turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lucy called, and they stopped, and turned back. "Don't I get a call sign too?"

Bob whispered something to Jonas, who answered. "Okay, soldier. Your codename is Humming Bird."

"Cool. See you guys tomorrow then!" she replied brightly, and with a wave, she walked out of the alley and disappeared. The Unit members turned to look at each other.

"That is the strangest fifteen-year-old I've ever met." Bob said, shaking his head.

"You got that right, Cool Breeze." Charles agreed.

"You think she'll be okay to do this?" asked Mack.

"Dirt Diver," Jonas said, "I think she will."

* * * *

Having set off early, Lucy was only a little bit late. She mouthed 'sorry' to the receptionist and was informed that Mr Crayton was busy with a client in the meeting room. As punishment, she was given a large stack of filing to do. _Perfect,_ she thought, carrying the folders into his office, and unceremoniously dumping them on his desk. She set about bugging his room quickly and efficiently.

Satisfied that they wouldn't be found, she leaned into a device and said: "Humming Bird to Snake Doctor, bugs are in place, repeat, bugs are in place. Searching the room now." When that was done, she began going through Mr Crayton's drawers. Her face lit up as she spotted a locked one in his desk. She jiggled the drawer about a bit, and was pleased to hear something move around inside it.

She had just pulled out a pin from her hair, and was about to pick the lock, when she heard a cough from the doorway behind her. Dropping the pin to the floor, she put on her innocent face and turned around. It was Crayton.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his face like thunder.

Feigning confusion, she replied, "I'm sorry sir, I was asked to put away some files, and I couldn't find where they went, so I thought maybe in your desk. I'm very sorry if I wasn't allowed in there. It won't happen again sir, I swear!" She hung her head in 'embarrassment'.

Crayton relaxed slightly, clearing believing her tale, and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Fine, but I don't want you in near that drawer again. I've got some very important files in there, very important indeed, and I cannot afford to get them damaged."

"Yes sir." Lucy said, as Crayton walked out. _He is definitely hiding something in there._ As soon as he was out of range, Lucy leaned in to a bug.

"I hope you got that, guys."

* * * *

In their rented apartment, the Unit were busy. Technology lined the walls, and Bob sat in a swivel chair, absent-mindedly rotating it slightly from side to side, a set of headphones pressed to his ears. A light flashed on a computer, signifying that the listening devices had just come online.

"Humming Bird to Snake Doctor, bugs are in place, repeat, bugs are in place. Searching the room now."

Bob smiled as Lucy's voice came in loud and clear. He signalled Jonas.

"Snake doc, Humming bird has planted the bugs and they're all working."

Jonas nodded. "Good. Betty Blue," he called over to Charles, who was rapidly typing at a monitor, "found anything on the girl yet?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, boss. No criminal or juvie record, no connection to the army or any intelligence organisations. She's clean, so I have no idea where she learned all of this stuff."

"Hey, guys, keep it down a sec will you?" Bob called, as he picked up a conversation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crayton's voice demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, I was asked to put away some files, and I couldn't find where they went, so I though maybe in your desk. I'm very sorry if I wasn't allowed in there. It won't happen again sir, I swear!" Lucy said, meekly.

"Fine, but I don't want you in near that drawer again. I've got some very important files in there, very important indeed, and I cannot afford to get them damaged."

_Sounds like he really doesn't want whatever is in that drawer messed up. _Bob thought.

"Yes sir," Lucy's voice paused for a second, until Crayton's loud, clumping footsteps had receded into the distance. "I hope you got that, guys."

Bob smiled. "Snake Doc, I think we've got something here…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Bob smiled. "Snake Doc, I think we've got something here…" _

Lucy spent the rest of the day deep in thought, barely registering the menial tasks she was asked to do. All the while she could feel Crayton's eyes upon her. She knew that the team would want to get a look at whatever was locked up in that drawer, but how could she get one of them into his office without raising suspicions? Crayton was already watching her closely.

If light bulbs appeared over people's heads when they have a good idea, Lucy's particular bulb would now be glowing brightly. Her Dad was due to come and visit her in work tomorrow. She knew he wouldn't show up, because he was lazy, and it would mean he that he would actually have to do something for once. What if one of the Unit members posed as her Dad instead? They would gain access to the building, have a credible reason for being there, and it would be the perfect excuse to take them on a tour. Who looked most like her? Bob, she decided. They had a passing resemblance, enough to convince people that they were related.

As soon as she got home she went out again, hurrying around the shops to get everything she needed to fake a family convincingly.

* * * *

The next day came soon enough. Lucy packed up her things and began her trek to work. Nearing the alley where she had arranged to meet up with the team, she passed the doorway of a shabby looking house, and, before she could react, a shadowy figure covered her mouth with their hand, and had yanked her inside before she could scream. The lights inside the room flicked on, revealing the rest of the Unit. Mack released her, and as he turned to walk away, she punched him lightly on the shoulder, tutting.

"Dirt Diver, you scared the hell out of me. _Oh, I'm sorry Humming Bird, it was for the protection of this mission, I apologise for scaring you._ Don't worry Dirt Diver; I really appreciate your apology, thank you ever so much."

Mack just gave a lopsided grin as he sank into an armchair.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then smiled brightly.

"I've got us a way in, boys," she said patronisingly.

Jonas matched her tone. "Have you now? Pray tell your glorious plan to us lesser beings, soldier." As the team snickered, Lucy gestured for Bob to come and stand next to her.

"I'm going to need your help," she told him, and then began to describe her plan. "Can you see the slight resemblance? He could pose as my Dad – he's due to visit tomorrow, but he's a lazy sod so I know he won't. It'll get Cool Breeze into the building at least."

Charles grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me, but we'll need a convincer."

Lucy opened her bag. "I brought some props with me. A couple of photos and I think we'll be sorted." She chucked a bag of clothes over to Bob. "These should fit. Wear whatever. Turn around guys, I'm changing." Seeing Bob still watching her, she frowned.

"What? We need to get these pictures done, hurry up!"

"You think these things through thoroughly, don't you?" he said.

Lucy snorted. "Shut up and get changed."

Bob saluted, and started unbuttoning his shirt as he turned around. "Yes ma'am."

He changed quickly into beach shorts and a t-shirt, whilst Lucy slipped on a flowery dress and a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay, I'm done." Lucy called when she was ready, and when Bob turned around to face her, she gave him an approving look. "Suits you," she remarked, jokingly.

He smiled. "Shall we?"

Charles set up a camera whilst Jonas and Mack shifted some furniture around to give them a blank wall to work with.

"We'll Photoshop in a beach later," Lucy said, putting her arms around Bob's shoulders in a hug, "You're my Dad, remember, so smile like we're on holiday and say cheese!"

An hour, various poses, some Photoshopping and a few changes of clothes later, and they had some pretty realistic pictures.

Jonas was pleased. "You could easily pass for family now." He handed Bob a few copies of the photos. "Stick these in your wallet and show them around a bit when you get there. Cool Breeze, Humming Bird, you're good to go. Move out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_He handed Bob a few copies of the photos. "Stick these in your wallet and show them around a bit when you get there. Cool Breeze, Humming Bird, you're good to go. Move out."_

When Bob and Lucy were back in their original smart clothing, their mics were in place and Bob was suitably armed, they set off together for Craytons, with the rest of the team monitoring them from the apartment.

Lucy slipped her arm through Bob's as they rounded the corner onto the street where Craytons was situated.

"Won't they mind you being late?" Bob asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I already asked, said I had to meet you at the airport but your flight had been delayed. You'd been on a business trip to America, by the way."

"Is that how you're planning on explaining my accent?" Bob enquired.

"Yup," Lucy said. "Your cover is that you're American by birth, and as your company is based in Miami, you live over there most of the year and I fly over and stay with you in the holidays."

Bob was impressed. "Very good. Why Miami?"

Lucy shrugged as they drew to a stop outside their destination. "Just sounded right, that's all."

She swiped her card through the machine at the door, and when it bleeped and flashed green the two of them entered the building, and strode across the cool lobby. The building was large and modern, done out in shades of white, grey and black.

Various tall plants were dotted across the hall, and modern artwork that Bob couldn't see the point of was hung up on the walls. The use of glass and chrome throughout the place gave it a rather futuristic feeling. Even the coffee machines that Bob could see through the glass wall of the upper floors seemed space-age.

As they walked over towards the main desk, Jane, Mr Crayton's pretty blonde secretary hurried over, flashing some tanned cleavage with a low cut top. It was no secret that Jane hadn't been hired for her brains.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, "You must be Lucy's dad, Mr Winchester."

"That's me," Bob announced, shaking her hand. "But Joe is fine," he said with a wink.

"Well, Mr…I mean Joe, Mr Crayton is busy at the moment with an important client, so he'll be occupied for a while, I'm afraid," she stammered, blushing.

"That's okay, I was going to give my Dad a tour anyway," Lucy cut in.

"I'll be happy to take you up to Mr Crayton's office," Jane said, batting her eyelashes at Bob. She seemed very reluctant to leave him unattended. He smiled at her.

"Great! Come on Lucy, give your old Dad a tour of your work, then!" And with that they set off for the office, with Jane keeping up the conversation as they went.

"So, where abouts is your accent from, Joe?" Jane asked flirtily.

"Miami," he replied, "I spend all summer on the beaches with Lucy." He fished out the photos and handed them to her to look at.

Jane studied them for a moment, and then grinned. "Lovely weather there! Anyway, here we are. If you need _anything_ at all, just ask me, and I'll be all too happy to help you," she said, the double meaning extremely obvious.

"I'm sure we'll be okay," Bob said, "Me and Lucy do just fine on our own."

"No Mrs Winchester then?" Jane asked. Looking her in the eyes, he put some emotion into his voice and replied shakily.

"There was, but she lost her battle with cancer a few years back." Jane looked down, embarrassed, and out of the corner of his eye, Bob saw a tear form in Lucy's eye, and realised he had come uncomfortably close to the truth. He squeezed her shoulder, and she gave him a brave smile, and blinked away the tear.

"I'm ever so sorry…I…I didn't realise…erm, anyway…I'll leave you to it," stuttered Jane, before she scurried back along the corridor and left them in peace.

As soon as they were in the office, and the door was shut behind them, Bob turned to Lucy apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think and…" Lucy cut him off by giving him a hug.

"Its okay," she mumbled into his shoulder, drawing in a shaky breath to hold back the tears, "you didn't know. I shouldn't even be getting this upset, it was years ago." She stepped back from Bob and gave him a small smile. "I believe we have a job to do, soldier."

Bob smiled back. "I believe we do. Can you handle the lock?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Figures," Bob said, "As I'm obviously not needed, I'll keep watch." He strode over to the door and opened it a fraction, giving him a view of the corridor.

"You do that." Lucy said, as she crouched down next to the drawer. Pulling a pin from her hair, she dealt with the lock quickly and efficiently, suggesting that she had had rather a lot of practice. She slid the drawer open, to reveal a large file.

"Gotcha." She said, lifting it out and putting it down on the desk. She opened it, and was confronted with a large stack of paper, the top sheet only actually containing two lines.

C4220509

S133517A

She lifted off the top piece, and gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She opened it, and was confronted with a large stack of paper, the top sheet only actually containing two lines._

_C4220509_

_S133517A_

_She lifted off the top piece, and gasped. _

Bob shut the door, and hurried over. "What is it, Humming Bird? What's wrong?" he asked. Lucy pointed down to the papers. On every single sheet barring the first one - and there must have been over a hundred - was information about bombs. How to make them, where to plant them, what type to use to do the most damage and much more. Crayton was definitely mixed up in something big.

Bob looked grim as he flipped open his phone and dialled quickly. "Snake Doc? Cool Breeze here. We were right. They're planning an attack using C4 on Saturday May 22nd at 1:35pm. I know. The last part…we aren't sure. No. Roger that. Over." He shut the phone slowly, deep in thought. Lucy looked puzzled.

"Where did you get that information from? About the attack?" Bob pointed to the codes on the piece of paper.

"It's all there, what type of bomb, the date and the time." He pointed to the last part.

"That's what I'm not sure about. 17A. It could be anything, and that's a real problem with a possible terrorist attack this weekend."

Suddenly, Lucy noticed something else. A small light was flashing red at the back of the drawer. Her eyes widened. "That isn't our main problem now. I think…I think when I lifted out that file, I set off an alarm. We have to get out of here, now!"

Swiftly, they stuffed all of the papers into Lucy's bag, and strolled off nonchalantly down the corridor, so as not to raise suspicions. But as they rounded the corner into the main lobby, Lucy clutched Bob's arm and drew in a sharp breath. Standing at the main desk, arguing furiously with Jane, was Lucy's real father.

At that moment, Jane caught sight of the two of them standing shell-shocked at the edge of the room, and screamed out.

"That's them! That's the intruders! Security! Security, get them! They're thieves and imposters! Get them now!"

They ran back the way they'd come, but they were immediately cut off by several huge, very well armed men. They turned round, but were quickly surrounded. Bob immediately threw himself at the nearest men, dispatching one quickly with a few well aimed punches and began taking down another, when one of the men shouted loudly.

"Stop, or the girl dies!"

Bob froze, and let go of the guard, then turned around. A guard had hold of Lucy's arms tightly, whilst another had a hand pushing her neck to the side, the other hand holding an exposed needle close to her skin. Lucy had a split lip, whilst the man holding her arms was sporting a cut on his forehead and several bloody scratches down his cheeks, where Lucy had scored him with her nails.

Bob's hands were cuffed behind him, and he was dragged into a room and tied to a chair. The walls here were all stone; with a small grill connecting to the next room.

"Where have you taken her?" Bob demanded, earning himself a slap. The biggest guard leaned in close.

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, do you Mr Winchester, if that is your real name. Tell me, what were you doing here?"

Bob answered, "I was here to look around my daughter's place of work to see…"

CRACK! Bob received another slap, and tasted blood in his mouth.

"I'll give you one last chance," the man demanded, "tell me why you were here!"

Bob said nothing.

"Very well," the man said, and pulled a radio from his pocket, "inject the girl." He leaned in close to Bob again.

"I'm sorry I lied to you before; the drugs we're giving to your 'daughter' won't kill her, but they're very hallucinogenic, and I believe she will be having some very frightening nightmares. I'll be back later when you're ready to talk." And with that he left the room, leaving Bob tied to a chair, worrying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"…_the drugs we're giving to your 'daughter' won't kill her, but they're very hallucinogenic, and I believe she will be having some very frightening nightmares. I'll be back later when you're ready to talk." And with that he left the room, leaving Bob tied to a chair, worrying. _

It took about ten minutes before the screaming began.

Bob had never heard anything so pitiful in his life. Screams, sobs and moans of fear and agony filtered through from the next room, and they were so awful that Bob was soon flinching as the unearthly cries tore through him. He tried to block out the noise with thoughts of Kim, and his children, but found he couldn't. So Bob sat, also in agony, albeit a different kind, and waited for the drugs to wear off.

Lucy was trapped inside a room with no doors or windows. It was dark, wet and cold, and things that she couldn't see scuttled around nearby in the gloom. A small light flickered on, and now, through holes in the wall, millions upon millions of spiders, snakes, rats and many other insects that slimed and crawled poured out, advancing towards her.

She drew her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, the creatures were all gone. Instead, water was pouring in, and soon she was struggling to keep afloat, and then the water filled the room and she was drowning.

She closed her eyes, and this time, when she reopened them, she was standing on top of a tall, tall building, looking down. The ground seemed miles away, and suddenly, someone pushed her and she was falling, hurtling down towards the earth.

She closed her eyes, and opened them, and she could see her mother smiling at her. She gave a cry of joy, but when she blinked, she was standing by her hospital bed, seeing her body thin, in agony and raging with cancer. She was forced to watch her mother die again, and again, and again, all alone in a dark hospital room, with no one there to hold her hand, or say goodbye. She watched the monitors flat line, watched her mother slip away.

Everything from her worst nightmares haunted her. She watched as friends and family were tortured, ripped apart and killed, then thrown onto bloody piles while she remained paralysed, unable to move. She watched as members of the team were murdered. She died again, and again and again. Shredded by sharks, bitten by rabid dogs, poisoned, hung, stabbed, shot, bludgeoned, raped, tortured, beheaded.

She was back in the dark room, but the walls were closing in, coming closer and closer, pressing into her body as she was slowly crushed. Colours flashed before her eyes, red, black, red, black, purple, blue, red, black, black, red, black, blue, orange, over and over again.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in an office room, hunched in a corner, covered in sweat, her face streaked with tears. The door clanged open and a man walked in, brandishing another needle. She tried to fight him off, but he plunged it into her neck, and she sunk down into a pool of blackness.

As Lucy's screams subsided, Bob breathed out with relief. It sounded like the nightmares were over, at least for now. He didn't like hearing anyone suffer, especially not a young girl. Silence descended on Lucy's cell, until he heard her door open with a clang, and someone strode in. Lucy yelped, and Bob thought he heard a slight scuffle, and then the door closed, and there was silence again.

"Humming Bird?" he called, hoping she could hear him. "Humming Bird, are you okay?" There was no reply. There was nothing but a deafening absence of sound, no signs of movement at all.

The door of Bob's cell opened, and Mr Crayton walked in.

"Mr Winchester! Good to finally meet you! How are you today?" Bob sat in silence, staring at the wall.

Crayton tutted. "Very rude, ignoring me, you know. Hope you haven't passed on such bad manners to your 'daughter'. Damn shame we had to mess with her mind before, but you were so very uncooperative. She may never be the same again, thanks to you." Bob growled, and was about to yell at him, when Crayton cut him off.

"She is safe –for now anyway. We're going to leave you two alone now, so you can spend a bit of quality time together. We'll be back tomorrow to see if you'll talk when you've gone without food and water for twenty-four hours." Crayton clicked his fingers, and a guard walked in, a needle in his hand, and stabbed it into Bob's neck. Bob flinched as it went in, and Crayton patted his cheek patronisingly.

"Don't worry, old chap, it's only a mild sedative. Good day, Mr Winchester, I hope you have an unpleasant stay here with us." As Crayton spoke, Bob, like Lucy only minutes before, sank into unconsciousness.

* * * *

When he awoke, he was tied up rather uncomfortably. His legs were bound together with rope at the ankles, as were his wrists, which were secured behind his back. He was sitting on the floor, with his back pressed against something warm. The thing he was tied to moved suddenly, and Bob was instantly on his guard.

"Hey," he heard Lucy say in a small voice, "you okay?"

Waves of relief washed over him, and he relaxed. "Fine, you?"

Lucy paused. "I've been better. Do you have a plan?"

"A plan?" Bob asked, and although he couldn't see her face, he knew she would be rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd rather not remain locked up for an indefinite length of time, and then probably tortured again, so I was enquiring about an escape plan."

Bob thought about it for a moment. "Give me a minute, I'll think of something."

Lucy sighed. "I don't need a plan, I was just wondering if you'd thought one up as well. Obviously not."

Bob smiled. "You have a plan then?"

Another eye roll. "If you guys are the best America has, your country is in big trouble. Shift sideways a bit, then shuffle backwards about a metre." He did so, and was surprised when, after a few minutes and some noises of concentration, he heard a sawing sound, followed some time alter by a loud _SNAP_!

Deftly, Lucy kicked off her shoes with her now unbound feet, and used her toes to pick the knife up by the handle, then bent her leg around and threw it down near Bob.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

Lucy grinned. "In a place that made it rather uncomfortable for me to sit down, but I won't trouble you with the details. I got hold of it then dropped it onto the floor so when you moved my feet were nearer the knife. I trapped the knife between my shoes, then I sawed through the rope. Could you do the same?"

"Probably," Bob said, "what should we do when I've sorted that?"

Lucy chewed her lip and frowned, deep in thought. "I'm working on it." she said as they shuffled around so Bob could get at the knife. He sighed and began cutting through the rope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"…_what should we do when I've sorted that?" _

_Lucy chewed her lip and frowned, deep in thought. "I'm working on it." she__said as they shuffled around so Bob could get at the knife. He sighed__and began cutting through the rope._

Jonas was worried. That in itself was even more worrying, because usually he wouldn't be concerned about his team, given the extensive training they had all been put through. With the exception of Lucy of course, who seemed to know what she was doing without guidance. But he was. He hadn't heard back from Bob or Lucy in a few hours, and he knew that if they had got out safely with the documents, they would have called to say they were on their way back.

But that wasn't their only problem. The remainder of the team was still puzzling over the last part of the codes, and 17A could be anything from part of a registration to a shop number.

Mack called out suddenly, looking up from the monitor he was working at. Jonas and Charles strode over to join him. Mack nodded towards the screen. On it was a picture of a pretty blonde woman, with some information next to it.

"She's a secretary at Craytons, one Jane Carmichael. She lives on the other side of town, in a big old building that was recently developed into a set of flats. The address is 17 Claremont House." Charles smiled hopefully.

"What flat is she in?" Mack grinned back at him.

"Three guesses." Jonas was already striding away, tossing a set of keys over his shoulder for one of the other members of the team to catch.

"Betty Blue, I'm fairly sure that you won't need all three."

The team armed up and piled into their van, and with Charles driving, began to thread their way through lunchtime traffic, heading out across town.

Thankfully, they weren't delayed too much, and soon pulled up outside Claremont house. Charles, dressed in some overalls, and carrying a large box, pressed the intercom on the front door.

A young man answered, sounding bored. "Who you after?"

"Got a delivery for Miss J Carmichael," Charles replied.

The man sniffed. "She's at work. Can you come back later?"

Charles smiled inwardly. _Perfect._ "She rang us earlier and told us she wouldn't be in, so to just take this upstairs to her flat and start setting up her computer. She said something about a meeting up at Craytons."

"Fine," the man said, clearly not bothered anyway, "go right up." There was a beep, and the door unlocked.

"Thank you very much." Charles said, as he went into the building, discreetly wedging the door open slightly behind him with a piece of wood from his box. As he ascended the stairs carrying his parcel, Mack and Jonas quietly slipped in behind him. It only took Charles a few second to pick the lock, and then they were in the apartment.

Downstairs, the man from the intercom picked up a phone, and dialled. "Jane, this is Adam. You've got company at the flat…"

Her flat was empty. Guns drawn, they searched every room. Inside the bathroom, with various parts scattered all over the floor, was a bomb. The team surveyed it warily.

"Is it complete?" Jonas asked.

Charles crouched down and prodded some of the pieces. "Hard to tell. The parts on the floor could be a decoy, or it might not be ready yet. I'll need to get a closer look." Grabbing his toolkit from the cardboard box, he began carefully examining the device.

Jonas and Mack left the bathroom to give him some space. Jonas walked into the living space. "I'm going to see if she has any files around that could help us. Check the bedroom."

Mack nodded, and strode off. Just then, a slight movement from the kitchen caught his attention. He was instantly on guard, and crept forward silently, drawing his gun.

A window in the kitchen was open. Mack frowned. It hadn't been like that before. Someone was here. He aimed his gun at the window, and walked towards it slowly. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him, and a thin piece of rope wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air.

He kicked back at his attacker, his boot connecting with their shin, and leaned forwards sharply, throwing whoever it was over his shoulder. Jane, lying on the floor, drew a knife from her pocket and leapt to her feet. Mack grabbed a saucepan lid to fend of the dagger as she slashed it at him, murder in her eyes.

The noise of the metal lid on the knife was loud, cracking out a beat as the two combatants seemed to dance around the kitchen, fast paced and deadly. Jane got in a hit, slicing into Mack's shoulder, but she only caught the corner of his thick jacket, so he brought the pan lid up quickly.

There was a dull thud as it connected with Jane's face, and she tumbled to the ground, out cold. As Jonas and Charles burst in, guns drawn, Mack started to tie Jane up with the rope she had attempted to kill Mack with.

"You okay, Dirt Diver?" Jonas asked.

Mack nodded. "I'm fine. Can't say the same for our friend here."

They sat Jane on a chair in the living room, her hands tied behind her back, and returned to the bathroom.

Charles fiddled about with the bomb for a while longer, then sat back on the edge of the bath, smiling. "They won't be blowing up anything now. The only damage they could cause after I've taken the explosives away, would be to give someone concussion, if they threw it at their head hard enough."

"Good stuff. Now all we need to do is wait for our little friend to wake up so we can start the questioning."

Suddenly, glass shattered in the room behind them and an ear-splitting scream rent the air, startling the men. They dashed back to where they had left Jane, drawing their guns as fragments of window crunched under their boots, only to find her slumped in her chair, a bullet in her skull. Jonas grimaced at the mess her head was in, and checked her pulse. Not that that was necessary. It was pretty clear she wasn't breathing. Mack ran to the window and peered out carefully, searching for the sniper. There was no sign of movement outside.

"Someone really didn't want her telling us anything." Jonas said.

Charles put his hands into his pockets. "So, what now?"

Mack answered him. "We should keep searching. We may find another lead."

Jonas nodded in approval. "Good call, Dirt Diver. We'll carry on looking." And with that, the team continued to ransack Jane's cupboards, as she watched, her eyes blank and glazing over, blood dripping steadily onto the carpet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Jonas nodded in approval. "Good call, Dirt Diver. We'll carry on looking." And with that, the team continued to ransack Jane's cupboards, as she watched, her eyes blank and glazing over, blood dripping steadily onto the carpet._

"Now what?" Bob said. His feet, like Lucy's, were untied, and he winced slightly as the circulation returned.

"Brace yourself against me so we can stand up," she commanded, "not too much through; I don't fancy being squashed to death." Bob rolled his eyes, and, balancing carefully against each other, they stood up.

"Now," Lucy declared, "there should be a key on top of that doorframe that we can use to cut through these cuffs. The ties are made of plastic, so we should be okay slicing through them easily enough."

Bob frowned. "Couldn't we have just used the knife?"

"We would have cut through the cuffs alright, but I expect we'd come out of it missing more than a few fingers, and I'm quite attached to mine."

Bob nodded. "How do you plan to get the keys down?"

Lucy frowned. "I'm not sure. We haven't got hands, so it's a toughie."

Bob laughed.

"What?" Lucy demanded.

"Most fifteen year old girls would be scared out of their wits right now, not calmly discussing escape plans, having just sawn through rope ties with a concealed knife."

Lucy smiled. "I'm not most girls."

"I gathered that," he said. "Now, I need to ask you a question."

"Fire away." Lucy replied.

"Just how flexible are you?"

* * * *

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, I can't quite reach!"

"You're going to have to reach; I don't know how long I can hold you up!" Bob grunted. He was leaning over, lifting Lucy into the air, while she stretched up with one leg braced on the door handle, the other reaching to knock down the keys.

"Almost there!" she cried, and with one final sweep of her foot, knocked the keys to the floor.

"I did it!" she cried, as Bob's knees buckled, and they tumbled to the floor. She landed on top of him, knocking the wind from him.

"You okay?" Lucy enquired.

Bob grimaced, painfully. "Never better."

"I got the keys down; I just have to pick them up." Bob nodded.

"If I lean right back, and you lean forwards, can you pick them up in your mouth?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to grimace. "I'll be able to do it. Thank God for yoga, hey!" she joked. This was gonna suck.

The metal tasted foul in her mouth, and that, combined with the dust and dirt from the floor, was enough to make her retch. Picking the keys up between her teeth, trying to keep them as far away from her tongue as possible, she twisted her head around and spat them over her shoulder.

"Bleugh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Bob tried not to snigger, but failed, dissolving into laughter as he caught the keys in his hands and began sawing through his cuffs.

"It's not funny! You wouldn't be laughing if you had a mouthful of metal and floor grit!" Lucy growled, scowling murderously.

"Sorry," Bob said, controlling himself as he finished slicing apart the cuffs. "You just sounded so funny! How did you know those keys were there anyway?"

"They're the spare keys for the filing cabinets. Jane showed them to me, and told me that they'd got a spare after someone locked the keys inside the cabinet.

"Got it!" Bob said, his hands finally free. He immediately spun round, and cut through Lucy's. She rubbed her wrists and did a quick sweep of the room. Bob went over to the window, swinging it open when he had broken the lock. "Come on," he said, "we can get out this way!"

"Dammit!" Lucy cursed and began chewing on her thumbnail in agitation.

"What is it? We need to get out of here!" Bob said, concerned.

Lucy stuck her hands in her pockets, and grimaced as she stared at their way out. "We can't leave yet. They took my bag, and it had the documents in it, so we have to get them back. The others may need them to do whatever the hell it is they do to the bomb, if they manage to find it. We'll have to bust out of here and find that bag."

Bob closed his eyes and counted to ten. _This really isn't my lucky day. _"Okay," he replied, "but we'll need to do it quickly. The longer we take, the bigger the chance of someone coming in here to check on us and finding us gone."

It didn't take too long for them to disable to lock on the door. Bob opened the door a fraction, then closed it swiftly.

"There's at least one guard out there," he said, looking around the room for a weapon.

"Why didn't they hear us escaping?" Lucy asked, frowning in disbelief.

Grabbing the pole they had been attached to, Bob yanked down the blinds from one of the windows, and ripped it away from the wall. He used it to bludgeon off a wooden chair leg for Lucy, and tossed it to her. She swung the wooden club round, testing its weight.

"My guess is that these doors and walls are reinforced," Bob said, "they probably meant to torture us again later, and I don't think they would want their clueless workers distracted by cries of pain."

"Fair point." Lucy said. Together, they strode towards the door.

"3…2…1…go!" He pulled the door open, and before the man could react, they clubbed him down and dragged him back into the room. Lucy tied him up ruthlessly.

"You could probably get that a little tighter, you know." Bob said sarcastically. "I don't think his blood supply has been fully cut off yet."

Lucy grinned evilly. "I could always tie his legs up too."

Bob grimaced. "I think he's probably secured now, thanks."

"Just making sure!" Lucy retorted, and Bob surveyed the corridor.

They crept back towards Crayton's office. Bob guessed that was where the bag had probably been taken. A door opened behind them, and an office worker strolled out. Swiftly, Lucy spun round and whacked him around the head, and he fell soundlessly. She stuffed the man into a broom closet.

"Nice." Bob said. Lucy curtsied regally, and they carried on. Suddenly, loud voices could be heard from up ahead, and footsteps stomped towards them. Bob pulled Lucy into another room, shutting the door quietly as the people passed them. He put his eye to the keyhole and they both pressed their ears to the door, listening in on the people talking outside the room.

"Any information about who they are?"

"Nothing yet. When do you want us to have another crack at them?"

"Now, if you like. The man will have been trained; you'll get nothing from him that way. Take the girl and torture her. Give her the works. I guarantee, a couple of hours watching the girl scream, and he'll tell us everything we want to know."

"Should we kill them when we have the information?"

"Of course. The attack is top secret. We can't let anything leak out. And that means killing them. Both of them. Will any of you have a problem with that?"

"No sir," three of them replied in canon.

"No sir, not me." said another man, slightly slower than the rest.

"Good. Get started then. Don't go easy on her just because she's young. The quicker we hurt her, the quicker he talks, and the quicker we can forget all of this and down a few drinks." Their voices faded away.

Bob opened the door, and they slipped into Crayton's office. They went through cupboards quickly. Bob whistled, and Lucy turned around.

"I've got the bag, and the documents are still in it."

Lucy nodded. "Let's get out of here then!"

She was about to go exit the room when Bob pulled her back. "Wait. They'll find out we've escaped any moment, and we'll be sitting ducks out there. We'll have to wait here for a while until -"

He was interrupted by thunderous shouts that erupted from along the corridors. "The prisoners have escaped! Find them! They must be recaptured immediately!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_We'll have to wait here for a while until -"__He was interrupted by thunderous shouts that erupted from along the corridors. "The prisoners have escaped! Find them! They must be recaptured immediately!" _

Outside, the noise of people running, shouting and searching was deafening. Bob and Lucy crouched behind a shelving unit, and waited for the noise to die down.

"If it gets bad, promise me you'll just try to get out," Bob whispered to her.

"No!" she hissed back.

He frowned at her. "Promise me. Promise me you'll do it, Lucy. I have to know that you'll be safe." He stared into her eyes until she looked down into her lap, and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'promise'.

"We should be good to go now," Bob said, and padded out into the corridor. Lucy slipped on the bag and followed, whispering directions as they went. They crept through a canteen, ducking behind plastic chairs and tables whenever someone passed through.

Unseen, weaving in and out of potted plants, they rounded a corner and ran smack-bang into a group of men who had silently been making their way along the corridor. One of them got a hand on Lucy, but Bob dispatched him with a blow to the head, and they made a break for it.

"Run!" Bob yelled, rather unnecessarily, as they were both flying along at a speed an Olympic runner would be proud of.

Bob and Lucy sprinted back along the corridor as several beefy men, now pulling out their, began to pursue them. Lucy led them through a maze of almost identical staircases, offices and yet more corridors.

As they pelted up a flight of stairs, the guards began firing at them. Glass partitions seemed to explode as they were hit, and people screamed as bullets tore through the air, ripping through walls as if they were paper.

The two of them had just burst through a set of double doors, when one of the men got in a lucky shot, and Bob fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. Speedily, Lucy grabbed a broom from a cleaning cart and threaded it through the door handles, providing a temporary lock.

She yanked Bob to his feet, and dragged him into an office room, before bolting the door and bracing a bookcase and a filing cabinet against it, with much huffing and puffing. They were safe for the moment.

Lucy bent down to examine Bob's injury. It was pretty obvious where he had been hit, as blood was running down his leg, and there was a large gash in his suit trousers. Pulling a knife from her back pocket, Lucy slit away his trouser leg below the knee, giving her a better access to the wound.

"It's not that bad, "Bob grunted. "I've had worse."

Lucy shook her head. "This is no time to go all macho on me, soldier, we've got to get you patched up quickly so we can get out of here." She rooted around in a cupboard for a while, before pulling out a first aid kit triumphantly.

"Ta-da! Nurse Humming Bird at your service."

Bob attempted a smile. "Lucky for me that kit was in there."

Lucy snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Luck had nothing to do with it, mister - I planned this whole thing out. I knew that was here."

Bob grimaced and bit his lip as Lucy used a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet from his leg. His face had gone pale, and Lucy quickly bound up his leg tightly to stem the bleeding.

"Was me getting shot part of your plan?" he enquired, testing his leg by putting his weight on it. It hurt, but the pain was now manageable. Lucy handed him a couple of aspirin to swallow.

"Admittedly… no. However, I do have us a way out. Can you walk?"

Bob nodded. "Just about. What do we need to do?"

Lucy grinned. "Well…"

* * * *

Bob couldn't believe he was doing this. They had climbed out of the window and up onto the fire escape, and were now standing on the edge of the roof. Loud banging and a few thuds alerted them to the fact that the guards were now in the office room. He could hear the clanging of their feet as they ran up the fire escape, growing steadily nearer. Lucy handed him a piece of rope, and wrapped herself securely around his waist

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, as they prepared to jump. A bullet sparked off the metal railing that they were standing behind, and Bob had just enough time to hear Lucy's reply before they tumbled off the roof and into empty space.

"No!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_A bullet sparked off the metal railing that they were standing behind, and Bob had just enough time to hear Lucy's reply before they tumbled off the roof and into empty space._

"_No!"_

Bob felt sick as they fell, convinced that this wouldn't work, and closed his eyes tightly, when suddenly the rope went taut and they were swinging alongside the building, away from the guards.

"Let go!" Lucy screamed, so he released the rope and they tumbled through the air for one stomach-churning moment. The plan Lucy had hastily concocted on the roof worked, and they both handed heavily the large bin full of shredding and cardboard boxes that she had been aiming for.

Bob breathed out shakily, before being once again yanked up by Lucy, who had already recovered from their brush with death. "Come on, Cool Breeze! We have to go!"

Gritting his teeth, Bob climbed out of the bin and hobbled away as fast as he could. Lucy was supporting him, but their pursuers were now climbing down the fire escape, and bullets were falling like rain around them.

Smashing the window of a shabby Corsa, Bob soon had it hotwired and with Lucy and the documents safe in the passenger seat, he sped off.

"Those aren't just security guards, those are the terrorists!" Bob realised in horror as he got a good look the men in his rear view mirror.

"Just drive, don't worry about them." Lucy said, as the terrorists brought one of their own large, black, SUVs into the chase. She pulled a gun from her bag and wound down her window. They were on a main road now, dodging traffic, bikes and pedestrians in their effort to lose their pursuers.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Bob demanded when he saw the gun.

"It's yours," Lucy said, closing one eye as she aimed at the terrorists. "I stole it when I gave you a hug in Crayton's office."

"How did you…" Bob trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind that, can you use it?" asked, as the other car drew alongside them, despite his best efforts.

Expertly, Lucy dispatched one of the passengers as she leant out with a gun aimed at their Corsa. "Yep," she answered brightly, firing again and taking out their wing mirror with a loud crack.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bob muttered, as they hurtled down a side road leading out of the town. They flew out into the countryside, the black car right behind them. They wound down lanes, bounced across muddy tracks, and several times ran other cars off the road, with the terrorists following, hunting them down. The Corsa had taken several hits from their assorted weaponry, the last shot to catch them having taken out the rear window.

Suddenly, as they were speeding through a hilly, wooded area, the SUV had a turn of speed and crashed into the back corner of the car. Lucy screamed as it forced the Corsa into a spin, and skidded off the road. Bob fought to steer as the car thundered down a rocky hill, throwing them about wildly as the car jolted and bounced towards an outcrop of large, extremely solid looking trees.

"Use the brakes!" Lucy yelled over the loud crashing and banging.

"I can't," Bob shouted back, "they must be broken! I can't control the car, get ready to jump out with the documents!"

Quickly, she stuffed the gun into her bag, and undid her seatbelt. "What about you?" she screamed, grabbing the door handle.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be…" Lucy didn't hear the rest, because at that moment, Bob had to turn sharply to avoid a large boulder, and she was thrown out of the car, crunching her ankle on a rock as she went.

"No!" she screamed breathlessly, as she saw what Bob's turn had cost him. As he had turned, he had hit another rock, and the car had begun to roll as the airbags puffed out. The Corsa only managed one rotation before it smashed, head on, into a tree with a sickening crunch.

"Cool Breeze!" she yelled. She tried to stand, and cried out at the pain flaring up in her ankle. Nevertheless, she struggled to her feet and half ran, half limped down the hill towards the wreckage.

Bob was slumped against the slowly deflating airbags, blood dripping down his face in a steady trickle. He wasn't moving.

"No no no no! Cool Breeze! Wake up! WAKE UP!" she sobbed. She ran round to his side and forced the door open, causing the twisted metal to shriek. Bob's seatbelt was jammed, so she used her knife to hack through it. Looking up suddenly, she saw the dark shape of the SUV perched at the very top of the hill like an angel of death. The men were climbing out, and any minute now they would be coming to investigate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_No no no no! Cool Breeze! Wake up! WAKE UP!" she sobbed. She ran round to his side and forced the door open, causing the twisted metal to shriek. Bob's seatbelt was jammed, so she used her knife to hack through it. Looking up suddenly, she saw the dark shape of the SUV perched at the very top of the hill like an angel of death. The men were climbing out, and any minute now they would be coming to investigate._

As Lucy pulled Bob free of the remains of the car, he started to gain consciousness.

"Just go," he mumbled, "get away from them and find the others. Leave me here and you can make it."

Lucy gritted her teeth and hooked her arms under Bob's shoulders, and began dragging him backwards to the cover of the trees. He was too heavy for her to drag any sort of distance, to she was forced to prop him up against a tree. She crouched next to him, and held his hand.

"I'm not leaving you just because you're injured," she whispered, "never leave a man behind, right? I'm going to have to use you as bait though, so keep still and try to stay alive. Be strong, you'll be okay, you'll get through this."

Bob smiled slightly as she used his words from a few days ago. The terrorists were now picking their way down the hill towards them, so she gave Bob's hand one final squeeze before pulling her phone out of the bag. She darted behind a bush and dialled, but the number was engaged. She left a message.

"Snake Doc, this is Humming Bird, requesting urgent assistance. Cool Breeze is out of it, and the terrorists are going to find us any minute now, so I'm going to have to fight them off. I don't know where we are, so you'll need to track our phones. I'm not sure how long I can hold them off so please… hurry."

She ended the message, and grabbed her gun out of the bag, and crouched low, watching. It didn't take the terrorists long to reach the car.

"Find them, those documents are vital!"

"What shall we do with the man?"

"He's the biggest threat, kill him."

"And the girl?"

"We'll take her with us. She's our reward for finding the documents. It shouldn't be too hard for one of you to grab her and dump her in the car." The men sniggered, and spread out. As soon as one of the men spotted Bob leaning against the tree, they all drew their weapons, and advanced slowly.

_It's now or never_, thought Lucy, so she stood up, aimed and fired. The nearest terrorist fell with a bullet in his chest, and the others whirled around to face her. She threw herself at the next man, trying to get a shot in with her gun, but he was stronger than her and they fought for possession of her gun, until it was dropped and kicked away. The other three men aimed their guns at the combatants, unable to get a shot in for fear of hitting their own man.

* * * *

Everything hurt. His leg, his head, and what felt like the rest of his body ached and throbbed. A veil of darkness clouded his vision, but he could see something moving in the distance beyond it. He blinked, and the veil started to lift. Wiping his own blood from his eyes, he realised it was Lucy fighting one of the terrorists, drawing them away from him.

She seemed to be giving as good as she got, but there was a ring of men surrounding her, so her survival rate wasn't looking too good. She had saved his life by distracting them, and now her own might have to pay the forfeit.

Abruptly, the man drew a knife from his belt, and lunged at Lucy, but she dodged, then leapt forward and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over, and she punched him in the face. He kicked out at her legs, and caught her already hurt ankle. She cried out in pain and went down on the floor.

He lunged at her again as she lay on the ground, but she kicked him in the face, smashing his nose, and scrambled to her feet. He grunted in pain, blood streaming from his nose, and rushed at her, slashing wildly, forcing her to dodge.

Lucy now had her back to Bob, and he couldn't see what happened next. A shot was fired, and the terrorist fell to the floor, killed with the gun that Lucy had grabbed from the floor. The other men moved in, to kill or capture Bob couldn't tell, but before they could lay a hand on her, the other Unit member gunned them down, having arrived just in the nick of time.

Charles and Jonas had already run off in pursuit of the terrorist guarding the SUV, as the man that had been left behind had run off as soon as the team arrived. Bob struggled to his feet, his vision now clear, and walked towards Lucy. She stood, swaying over the body of the man she had just killed, and collapsed.

Mack dashed forwards to catch her, and Bob saw what had happened when Lucy had had her back to him. The terrorist had stabbed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Bob struggled to his feet, his vision now clear, and walked towards Lucy. She stood, swaying over the body of the man she had just killed, and collapsed. _

_Mack dashed forwards to catch her, and Bob saw what had happened when Lucy had had her back to him. The terrorist had stabbed her. _

The handle of his knife was sticking out of her chest, and it was lodged so far into Lucy's body, that the metal was no longer visible.

Mack picked her up, her damaged body limp in his arms, and took her to the car as fast as he could go without jolting her too much.

"Cool Breeze, we have to get her to a hospital now!" he yelled to Bob, as Lucy's shirt turned from white to red like a blossoming flower.

Bob limped after him. "Check her pulse!" he demanded, and Mack complied instantly, placing two fingers on her neck.

He gritted his teeth. "It's weak, we have to hurry, or we'll lose her!" He placed her gently on the back seat.

"Sit with her, but don't take out the knife. It's the only thing keeping her alive right now." Mack threw himself into the driver's seat, and they sped away to the hospital.

* * * *

They burst through the doors into A & E, Mack's shirt stained with Lucy's blood. She was bleeding onto the hospital floor, her top already saturated, leaving a trail behind them. Bob yelled to some nearby doctors.

"Help her! Help her - quickly - we're losing her!"

Several doctors ran over and gently lifted her onto a stretcher, before wheeling her away.

One stayed with Bob. "She's going to have to go straight into surgery, or she won't make it. How did she come to be stabbed?" he asked.

Bob was silent, so Mack answered. "A man tried to mug her, but she fought back and he stuck her with the knife. I saw it all so we brought her straight here."

Bob piped up. "I'm her father; I need you to save her. Do whatever it takes!"

The doctor looked Bob up and down. "Sir, you're also injured, you need to be examined yourself!"

Bob shook his head. "Not until I know she's okay."

The man persisted. "She's in capable hands. It won't do you any good to let your injuries go untreated."

"Fine," Bob said, and allowed the doctor to help him into a side room to be examined.

Mack called after him. "If there's any news, I'll let you know straight away."

Lucy had done a good job patching Bob up, so the wound only had to be cleaned and sewn up, along with the cut on Bob's head. He only left the hospital when ordered to by Jonas. They had tracked the remaining terrorist, and the team was needed as the man had led them to another large terrorist organisation. Bob was allowed to remain behind, on the one condition that he spent the night in the flat and actually got some rest.

"She's the only fifteen year old ever to save my life twice in one day, Snake Doc," he said, "I can't let her die like this."

Jonas understood. "Very well, soldier. She's young, and strong, so she'll be able to fight this. Don't get too attached, though - we'll have to leave in a few days, whether or not Humming Bird has made a full recovery."

* * * *

Three days later, Lucy woke up. Her head felt rather strange, and all she could remember was being carried up a hill, and being in pain. She noticed Bob sitting next to her bedside, dozing quietly. _He looks tired, _she though, _how long has he been sitting here worrying about me?_

"Hey," she whispered, "you stayed."

Bob opened his eyes, and a relieved smile sprang to his face immediately. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and held her hand gently.

She smiled weakly. "Okay, thanks. How's the leg?"

"All patched up now," he said. "You did a good job sorting out my leg, and they only had to sew it up."

She winced slightly at that. "Nice." Then she smiled again. "I'm glad you stayed." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Me too." Bob said.


	14. Final Chapter

**Chapter 14**

_Then she smiled again. "I'm glad you stayed." she whispered, closing her eyes._

"_Me too." Bob said._

After that, it didn't take Lucy too long to regain her strength. After two days she was pestering to be discharged, and all of the unit members had visited by then, Bob faithfully remaining with her for most of the day, only going back to the flat when Lucy insisted he got some rest.

She had a large scar where she had been stabbed, and loved it already. "It's unique," she said, "like this team." Bob smiled, but inside his heart sank. Jonas had told him that they were leaving that day.

As Lucy fell asleep that evening, he said his final goodbyes. He couldn't face telling her that he was leaving if she was awake. It would hurt her, as well as him, too much. He knew she wanted to return to America with them, to get training and join them properly. Bob knew that could never happen, but he said nothing to Lucy. He stood beside her for while, watching her sleep.

"I'll miss you, Humming Bird. You really are amazing. I hope you have a good life. You deserve it." Pulling a small package from his pocket, he placed it on her bedside table, and walked away.

It had started to rain as Bob climbed into a car, and as the unit drove away, towards the airport, he took one final look at the hospital before it receded into the distance.

Charles patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't forget her."

Bob nodded, and they sped off into the night.

* * * *

When Lucy awoke, Bob was gone. This wasn't unusual; sometimes he was down the hall getting coffee from the machine. She settled down to wait. She waited as seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, and still he didn't appear. When one of the nurses came in with her lunch, she enquired about him.

"Your Dad? He said he had to go back home for a business meeting. He said he'll miss you, and sends his love."

"What about my uncles? Have they gone too?"

The nurse nodded. "I think so. They left last night, but your dad stayed a little longer. Lovely chap, that. He said you'd understand." A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek.

The nurse noticed, and looked concerned. "Are you alright, love? I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy swallowed hard several times.

"Its okay, I just…really miss them when they go away."

The nurse smiled. "That reminds me; your Dad left something for you."

Lucy sat up. "What? Where is it?"

The nurse handed her the package from her bedside table. "Here it is. I'll be back with your tea later," she said, leaving the room.

Lucy put her tray to one side and eagerly ripped open the package. Inside was one of the photos the team had taken for their convincer. Bob and Lucy were standing on a beach with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling at the camera. The sun was going down, and the horizon was streaked with red, orange, purple and yellow. Palm trees lined the edge of the beach, and both Bob and Lucy looked blissfully happy. She flipped the picture over, to reveal writing on the back.

**Thanks for everything Humming Bird**

**With love,**

**Cool Breeze** Dirt Diver Betty Blue **Snake Doctor**

**xxx** x x **x**

Lying inside some silver tissue paper, was a fine silver chain with a beautiful hummingbird on it, its turquoise eye stone glinting in the light. Lucy put it on, and lay back, smiling a happy smile.

THE END


End file.
